


Килт, три пальца, два кило

by CrazyJill



Series: Антиподы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть люди, с которыми никогда ничего не случается. Есть люди, с которыми обязательно что-то да случится. А есть и такие, которые в свои злоключения затащат всех окружающих. Стив как раз из последних. Он всего лишь собирался пофотографировать своего друга на городской свалке, а в результате вляпался в мафиозные разборки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Килт, три пальца, два кило

Что-то было не совсем так.  
Матрац казался странно жестким. Я заворочался и ткнул подушку кулаком, стараясь устроиться поудобнее на кровати.  
– Осторожно милый, не свались на пол, – непривычно нежно предупредил меня Стив.  
Голова раскалывалась. Я застонал:  
– Который час? Уже утро?  
– Почти девять. Принести тебе кофе?  
Кажется, что-то было совсем не так.  
Стив никогда не просыпался раньше меня. А кофе в постель мне бы и под кайфом не привиделся.  
Звук удаляющихся шагов ударил по ушам.  
Я разлепил глаза. Взгляд уткнулся в прямоугольник света на сером полу, расчерченный параллельными линиями. Пока я пытался сообразить, что это мне напоминает, в поле моего зрения появились черные сапоги, покрытые красноватой пылью.  
– Проснулся, Маклауд?  
– Я не Маклауд, – выдавил я. Бог знает, как же меня достали эти осси с их долбаными шутками.  
– Точно? А кто? Макдак? Макдональд? Как зовут-то тебя, хоть помнишь?  
Я порылся в памяти. Черт, ну и бардак у меня в мозгах.  
– Отъебись. Я могу забыть свою фамилию, но я точно помню одно. Я ирландец, – с этими словами я сел.  
Перед глазами все поплыло. Прошла, наверное, минута, прежде чем я смог разглядеть, что светлое пятно напротив меня – это лицо. Загорело-обветренно-красное, с пшенично-рыжими густыми усами и голубыми глазами. Взгляд мой скользнул ниже.  
Форма. Нашивки.  
– Э… старший констебль? – предположил я.  
– Сержант Михаэль Либер, конная полиция Нового Южного Уэльса. – Мой собеседник козырнул.  
– Простите, я еще не очень…  
Я не успел извиниться – меня отвлек запах кофе. Принес его, естественно, не Стив.  
– Утро, Лесли.  
– Я при исполнении, – поправил он меня, – так что констебль Грант.  
– Если ты дашь мне эту кружку, я тебя хоть инспектором назову. – Я потянул руку.  
Первый глоток всегда как благословение Небес. Второй – тоже. Но сегодня, черт побери, все пол литра были для меня святее вод Иордана.  
– Спасибо, Ле… констебль Грант. Можно еще? – попросил я, увидев, что в другой руке у Лесли почти полный кофейник.  
Он покачал головой.  
– Не раньше, чем ты расскажешь, что тут у вас произошло.  
– Это допрос с пыткой. – Я не собирался давить на жалость, но пить хотелось до смерти. – Как в этой Гинтама… Гинтанамо… Ну ты понял.  
– Морриси, мы полгорода задержали за секс в публичном месте. – Лесли опустился на корточки и строго посмотрел на меня. – Представь себе картину: возвращаемся мы в город, а тут все в конопляном дыму и ангельской пыли, и на центральной площади – Содом и Гоморра. Думаю, меня оправдают, даже если я из тебя информацию клещами буду тянуть.  
Я потер лицо ладонью.  
– Ни хера не помню. Спроси у кого-нибудь еще.  
– Остальные пока в отключке и, подозреваю, еще долго будут в себя приходить. Это в тебе центнер веса. Да и нашел я вас со Стивом в закрытой церкви, вам должно было меньше достаться.  
– Все равно ни хера не помню.  
– А ты постарайся.  
– Ле… констебль Грант, ноль, nada, zero, пустота в голове. Я даже не представляю, с чего начинать вспоминать.  
Усатый сержант, молча наблюдавший за нашим разговором, сложив руки на груди, вдруг усмехнулся:  
– Попробуй начать с того, почему ты в килте.  
В килте? Я опустил взгляд на свои ноги. Действительно.  
Синяя клетчатая ткань. Мои колени, ободранные почти до мяса. Мои бритые голени с пробивающимися черными волосами. Грязно-белые гольфы, сбившиеся вокруг лодыжек…  
Кроссовки улыбнулись мне логотипом Найка. Где-то я это уже видел…

**24 часа назад**

– Стив, черт бы тебя побрал, сколько раз говорить, я не шотландец! – в сотый раз за утро проворчал я, разглядывая свои ноги, торчащие из-под килта. Белые гольфы – и сами по себе дурацкие – в сочетании с кроссовками смотрелись совершенно по-идиотски. Да еще этот мешочек, как его, спорран, впереди болтается с моим швейцарским ножом-отверткой внутри.  
– Заткнись, Морриси. Можно подумать, на тебе написано, где тебя мама с папой сделали. Давай, иди туда. – Не глядя на меня, Стив махнул рукой на гору непереработанного мусора, чистота линз объектива интересовала его гораздо больше моей национальной гордости.  
Я вздохнул и, в глубине души так и не смирившись со столь вопиющим пренебрежением, сделал первый шаг к вершине этого мусорного Эвереста. Хотя Бен-Невис, наверное, здесь тянет на лучшее сравнение: Стив уже неделю носился с новой идеей для серии фотографий под рабочим названием «Горец нашего времени».  
– И вообще, я хотел на день города сегодня попасть!  
– Вечером пойдем, когда костры будут жечь и фейерверки пускать.  
Не в первый раз Стив заставлял меня быть моделью для его проектов, но до сих пор мне не приходилось напяливать на себя никаких костюмов.  
– Стой! Голову запрокинь! Ладонь к глазам! Да! Так! – скомандовал Стив снизу. – Повернись вправо немного! Слишком много! Замри!  
Мне оставалось только послушно выполнять все приказы и надеяться, что Нэйшинал Джиографик ему за это хорошо заплатит. На снимки, наверняка, уйдет весь день: с той стороны, с этой, снизу, сверху, при таком освещении, при сяком освещении.  
Я вытер пот со лба и вдруг понял, что Стив давно ничего не командовал. Я оглянулся.  
– Стив? Стив, ты где?  
Я преодолел несколько метров до вершины по осыпающимся бутылкам и пивным банкам и огляделся по сторонам. Если бы не мое стопроцентное зрение, ни за что мне не удалось бы разыскать Стива – вернее, его задницу с болтающимися шортами цвета хаки – в этом нагромождении разного хлама. Кричать было бесполезно, и я, оскальзываясь, направился вниз.  
Стив затаился за корпусом темно-синего «Форда», странно нового на фоне мусора.  
– Ну, и на кого ты меня променял?  
– Шшш, – еле слышно выдохнул Стив, – тут гигантская стрекоза.  
Стрекоза была действительно гигантская – если честно, размеры насекомых в этих краях меня до сих пор пугали – наверное, с мою ладонь. Она чистила лапки, сидя на дверце «Форда», на краешке опущенного стекла – получалось, будто она смотрит в зеркало и прихорашивается. Стив зашел с другой стороны машины и по пояс втиснулся водительское окно, видимо, пытаясь поймать и стрекозу, и отражение.  
Прошло минут пять к тому моменту, когда во мне проснулись инстинкты, выработанные за три года жизни в Белфасте.  
– Стив, эта машина слишком чистая.  
– Ну и прекрасно.  
– Ничего прекрасного. Это подозрительно.  
Стив выбрался из окна и вопросительно уставился на меня.  
– Сам подумай, кто оставит чистую машину на свалке?  
– Мало ли на свете аккуратистов? Чем она тут может навредить? – Он развел руками.  
– В ней может быть бомба.  
Стив прыснул.  
– Кого можно взорвать на свалке, балда?!  
– Или в ней могут перевозить оружие, для курьера оставили, – предположил я.  
Стив скептически сощурился.  
– Ну, проверить-то не долго. – Он обошел «Форд» и протянул руку: – Дай-ка сюда свой ножик.  
У эха моего «Замри!» был чёрный нью-йоркский акцент. Стив, как ни странно, замер. Я тоже.  
– Йо, чувак, отойди от тачки, – донеслось из-за спины с тем же выговором.  
Мы со Стивом медленно обернулись. Не знаю, как Стив, но я сначала увидел ствол пистолета и только потом – его хозяина, увешанного цепями чернокожего парня в синей майке «Нью-Йорк Никс» с оранжевой семеркой.  
– Йо, – парень повел стволом, – ты меня слышал?  
– Да не глухой вроде. – Стив, выпустив фотоаппарат, поднял руки ладонями вперед. – Ты не нервничай, мы не копы.  
– Йо, ты у меня сам сейчас понервничаешь, – парень махнул пистолетом.  
Если он хотел напугать Стива, то успеха не достиг. Впрочем, я вообще слабо представляю себе, чем можно напугать адреналинового наркомана.  
В этот момент, словно в артхаусном кино, стрекоза, тихо гудя крыльями, плавно опустилась ровно на мушку.  
– Замри… – Стив не медля навел объектив на дуло.  
– Убери камеру, мудак! – Парень дернулся и резко отвернулся, закрывая лицо ладонью, словно застигнутая без грима актриса. – Убери, а то выстрелю!  
– Да не паникуй, ты не в фокусе, – попытался успокоить его Стив, подстраивая резкость.  
– Убью! – Он зачем-то шагнул ближе.  
– Не шевелись, спугнешь!  
Я сообразил, куда попадет пуля, еще до того, как громыхнул выстрел, и приемом из регби толкнул Стива на землю, стараясь отбросить его как можно дальше от «Форда»...  
Следом за выстрелом громыхнул бензобак.  
Когда я рискнул поднять голову, над машиной поднимались клубы черного дыма и алые языки пламени.  
– Ни хера себе, – прошептал подо мной Стив.  
– Ни хера себе, – согласился я.  
Мы медленно встали. Я потер коленку – гребаный килт совершенно не приспособлен к скольжению по камням.  
– А этот где?  
Парень валялся в паре метров от того места, где стоял до взрыва. Я наклонился над ним.  
– Как он?  
– Крови много. – Я осторожно повернул его бритую голову. – Вроде висок царапнуло, только это ничего не значит.  
Стив притащил бутылку с водой – мы взяли три штуки, чтобы на целый день хватило – и осторожно полил парню на лицо. Тот застонал и открыл глаза.  
– Эй, эй, – позвал его Стив. – У тебя документы есть? Тебе к врачу надо.  
– Н-н-не-надо к врачу, – выдавил парень и плавно сел, уставившись на горящий «Форд».  
– Эй, – толкнул его Стив, – почему не надо-то?  
Он не ответил, не сводя с машины глаз.  
– Эй. – Стив толкнул его еще раз через минуту.  
Опять никакого ответа. Насторожившись, я заглянул ему в лицо. Кажется, он даже не моргал, так и застыв с открытым ртом. Стив тряхнул его – безрезультатно.  
– В шоке, – сделал я вывод.  
– Контузило?  
– Может, и контузило, но скорее, там в машине сгорело что-то ценное. Героин какой-нибудь.  
– Два килограмма, – вдруг отозвался парень. По застывшему лицу потекли слезы.  
– Ни хера себе. – Стив присвистнул. – Ты не бойся, мы не сдадим, – он попытался приободрить незадачливого наркоторговца, но тот уже снова ушел в себя.  
Мы тоже уставились на горящий «Форд» – Стив навел объектив уцелевшей чудом камеры и принялся щелкать пламя и дым. Молчание затягивалось.  
– Зовут тебя как? – Я без особой надежды встряхнул парня.  
– Гвоздь, – заторможено отозвался он.  
– Слушай, Гвоздь, тебе точно надо к врачу.  
– Не надо к врачу, – повторил он механически.  
Мы со Стивом переглянулись.  
– С башкой у него явно того, – я пожал плечами. – Шок или контузия.  
– К Зене? – предложили мы в один голос.  
Зена была психотерапевтом. Самым настоящим, с дипломом. Только выдан он был где-то в Восточной Европе, а в Австралии почему-то не считался. Так что работала Зена стриптизершей в «Золотой лилии», выходила к шесту в кожаных доспехах и довольно ловко крутила мечом, постепенно раздеваясь. По документам звали ее, впрочем, не Зеной, но довольно похоже, только мне не выговорить.  
Иногда она помогала и по первой специальности – от широты натуры. Недостаток у нее был только один – на большинство мужчин она смотрела, как на детей. Ну, и лучшим средством от психических болезней Зена полагала секс. Клиенты обычно были не против ее методов.

У Алекса Радзиунаса, хозяина «Золотой лилии», были серебряные часы с откидной крышкой и длинной цепочкой и высокий лоб с глубокими залысинами, из-за которых лицо его, казалось, принадлежит замаскированному пришельцу с Вавилона 5. Алекс Радзиунас носил жилеты с кармашками специально для часов и разноцветных шелковых платков, которыми он каждые пять минут протирал свой лоб. Также Алекс был обладателем британского выговора – настолько четкого, что его взяли бы диктором на BBC. Однако Алекс предпочитал владеть стриптиз-клубом, а из-за скупости еще и работать за барной стойкой.  
Солнце стояло в зените. «Золотая лилия» только-только открылась, и Алекс, картинно прислонившись к косяку входной двери, курил трубку, поигрывая цепочкой, свисающей из кармана жилета.  
– Добрый, – Алекс щелкнул крышкой часов, – полдень, джентльмены. – Он неприязненно кивнул Стиву, бесстрастно оглядел меня с ног до головы и уставился на Гвоздя, повисшего у меня на плече. – Позвольте узнать, какого хера вы притащили этого ниггера в мой бар?  
Мы со Стивом переглянулись. Стив кивнул, уступая мне слово: владельцы баров его не любили.  
– У него шок, – пояснил я, – мы бы его Зене показали по-быстрому. Ну ты знаешь… как она умеет… в себя приводить.  
Алекс вытащил из кармана платок – сегодня канареечно-желтый – и отер лоб.  
– Знаю, джентльмены. Однако в душе не ебу, почему я должен вас пускать внутрь.  
Мы снова переглянулись. Гвоздь, казалось, прибавил фунтов десять в весе.  
– Мы отработаем? – предложил Стив.  
Алекс перевернул трубку донышком вверх, стукнул ею о стену, вышибая остатки табака.  
– Пофотографируешь девочек.  
– Договорились.  
– Ksenya, milaya, k tebe prishli!

Зена сидела на краю сцены и курила, с тоской ковыряя салатные листья у себя в тарелке. Рядом с ней лениво обмахивала веером алые ногти её напарница Габи, подавшаяся в стриптиз из передвижного цирка. В цирке Габи – тогда еще по документам Чарльз Скотт Силверс третий – работала бородатой женщиной (видя грудь пятого размера, никто из фермеров не лез проверять отсутствие члена) и ассистенткой фокусника.  
Из магнитофона лилась фортепианная музыка. Пахло ацетоном.  
– Привет, Маклауд! – хихикнула Зена, кинув на нас взгляд, Габи лениво обернулась и презрительно сморщилась. – Где вы эту падаль подобрали?  
– На свалке, – честно признался Стив.  
– А по виду не скажешь, – саркастически хмыкнула Зена и затушила окурок о подошву ботинка. – Чего с ним?  
– Контузия и шок, вызванный потерей очень ценной для него вещи, – поспешил пояснить я, пока Стив так же честно не рассказал про героин.  
– Сажайте его на кушетку, – Зена царственно махнула рукой, показывая на диванчики в VIP-зоне.  
Мы перетащили безразличного ко всему Гвоздя на кожаный диван и сели в сторонке. Зена, покачивая бедрами, направилась к нам. Даже меня, равнодушного к женским прелестям, ее походка чем-то будоражила. Гвоздь же абсолютно бесстрастно продолжил пялиться в одну точку.  
Зена поставила перед ним стул, села и помахала у него перед носом ладонью. Ноль реакции.  
– И правда шок. Так, малыш, сейчас тетя будет тебя лечить.  
– Не надо к врачу, – механически сказал Гвоздь.  
– Тетя не врач, тетя гораздо лучше. – Зена собрала свои светлые волосы на макушке, скрутила их в жгут и, заколов узел длинной стальной шпилькой, повернулась к нам. – Я так понимаю, криминальные делишки? – Мы кивнули. – Ладно, будем принимать радикальные меры. Вы, мужики, лучше всего на секс реагируете. – Она расстегнула рубашку, обнажая грудь третьего размера, и подвинулась вплотную к Гвоздю. – Смотри, малыш, что у тети есть. – Она приподняла груди руками.  
– Два килограмма, – хотя голос Гвоздя так и остался механическим, глаза его, тем не менее, сфокусировались на груди Зены.  
– Обижаешь, малыш, у меня в каждой по крайней мере парочка. Хочешь? – Она ткнула соском ему в губы – Гвоздь причмокнул губами и засосал. Зена ласково погладила его по бритой голове: – Все мужики – большие дети. Чем больше сиськи, тем легче отвлечь.  
– Тогда мои подойдут больше, – вмешалась подошедшая Габи, стягивая с себя футболку.  
– Твои – силикон! И вообще, заправь член получше в трусы.  
– Леди, милые, не ссорьтесь, можете обе его выебать, только быстрее, до открытия два часа. Стив, фотографируй.  
Впрочем, Алекс мог и не просить – Стив уже снимал крышку с объектива. Зена и Габи наконец договорились – одна села ему на колени, другая обняла сзади.  
Прошло десять минут.  
– А все-таки, джентльмены, мало какое зрелище завораживает так, как колышущиеся вверх и вниз женские сиськи.  
– Уху, бля, как воздушные шарики прыгают.  
– Как мячи для регби.  
– Тяжело, наверное.  
– Такова нелегкая доля прекрасных дам.  
Белая попка Зены приподнялась, руки Габи спустили с Гвоздя штаны и ловко раскатали презерватив по огромному – я невольно почесал задницу – розово-коричневому члену. Зена плавно опустилась на него. Колыхание сисек возобновилось.  
– Если бы они надувались, только когда им трахаться хочется, было бы полегче.  
– И текли молоком, когда они кончают. Пожалуй, Стив, в твоей идее что-то есть такое… ммм, конструктивное. Вам, пидорам, не понять, конечно. Насколько проще стало бы жить. Кстати, Джим, ты ведь электрик?  
– Уху, – кивнул я, не отводя взгляда от движущихся тел. Не заводило нисколько, но завораживало, так что, какую связь Алекс уловил между моей ориентацией и профессией, я не понял.  
– На краю сцены, снизу, прожектор левый что-то коротит, посмотри, пожалуйста.  
Я нехотя поплелся за ним к сцене, нашаривая нож-отвертку в спорране.  
– Вот, – Алекс ткнул в барахлящий прожектор и вдруг вытащил часы из кармашка. – Пиздец, на съемки почти опаздываю. Засмотрелся, называется. Отремонтируешь – счет мне через Дуга вышлешь, я оплачу. Прошу простить мой скоропалительный уход. – Он почти выбежал в коридор.  
У сцены было темновато, пришлось наклониться вплотную к проводам, выискивая неисправность. Наверняка какой-нибудь жук застрял.  
Бейсбольная бита обрушилась на голову совершенно внезапно.

**Настоящее время**

– Сначала Стив меня фотографировал на свалке, – припомнил я, – потом мы нашли там парня. – Говорить надо было быстро, и при этом не сболтнуть ничего лишнего. Нелегкая задача для человека с жутким похмельем. – Черного. У него с головой было не в порядке. Мы повели его к Зене. А там Алекс попросил починить прожектор. Потом на меня упало что-то. Дальше не помню.  
Я с облегчением перевел дух. Кажется, удалось.  
– Зена? – усатый сержант посмотрел на Лесли.  
– Мисс Костецки, – тот вытащил блокнот из нагрудного кармана и сделал отметку, вздохнув. – Опять практикует без лицензии.  
Черт. Надеюсь, Зене не влетит.  
– И все-таки, мистер Морриси, что было дальше?  
– Не помню. – Я замотал головой и посмотрел на Лесли, хочется верить, жалобно: – Можно мне еще кофе?  
Лесли наполнил кружку, но отдавать ее мне не стал, вместо этого он кивнул сержанту. Тот кинул что-то темное на койку:  
– Может, это освежит твою память?  
Я сфокусировал взгляд – и икнул: три изрядно попахивающих черных пальца.  
– Это… откуда?  
– Это было найдено в твоем спорране, мистер Морриси, – пригладил усы сержант.  
Мне стало нехорошо: я вспомнил, что было дальше.  
– Кофе, Лесли, мне нужен кофе…

**Двадцать часов назад**

Я очнулся от холода, затылок саднило. Хотелось почесать голову, но руки поднять не удалось: они почему-то были скованы сзади. Я, правда, не сразу сообразил, что тяжесть на запястье – металл наручников.  
Опять Стив что-то придумал?  
Это предположение отпало, стоило поднять голову. Передо мной на крюке висела свиная туша, за ней еще одна и еще… На четвертом крюке напротив меня раскачивался Гвоздь. Справа от него на складном стульчике сидел здоровенный бритоголовый китаец с шеей такой короткой и толстой, что ее, казалось, и не было. На плечах китайца поверх розовой рубашки-поло лежала лисья шуба.  
– Ох, устал я сегодня, ведут и ведут, – сказал он сипло, словно был глубоко простужен, и потер низкий лоб. – Следующего давай – и попить. Никакого роздыха.  
Двое крупных парней в плохо сидящих черных костюмах приволокли откуда-то сбоку щуплого мычащего мужичка и бросили перед китайцем. Третий парень, поскромнее габаритами, принес поднос с дымящейся чашкой и айпадом.  
Китаец взял чашку и оттолкнул айпад.  
– Читай сам.  
Парень достал очки в толстой оправе и нацепил на нос.  
– Мистер Тянь Шимин, в Австралии нелегально. Третьего мая сего года взял товара на десять тысяч долларов. Половину суммы и проценты за два месяца вернул в июле. В сентябре попросил взять нераспроданный товар обратно. В просьбе было отказано. Попытался скрыться. Был найден в Дарвине на корабле, уходящем в Индонезию.  
– Австралийских долларов?  
– Австралийских.  
Китаец тяжело вздохнул и хлопнул по колену висящего Гвоздя – тот закачался.  
– Смотри внимательно, мистер О'Нил.  
Глаза Гвоздя широко распахнулись, и он, раздувая ноздри, замычал в серую изоленту, закрывающую его рот. Китаец махнул рукой – что-то загудело, мужичка снова подхватили и поволокли вправо. Я повернул затекшую шею и вздрогнул. Гудела ленточная пила, которой разделывают туши. Мужичок задергался в руках тащивших его парней.  
Даже больше, чем отвернуться, мне хотелось зажать уши. Хлестнувшую во все стороны кровь, я бы еще смог пережить, кисть в красной луже на белом кафеле пола – тоже. Если бы не звук, я бы решил, что это кино, это снится, это видится под кайфом. Но звук, с которым зубцы перепилили живую плоть и кость, делал происходящее до крайности реальным. Во рту внезапно пересохло.  
– Какой кадр… – раздался шепот рядом.  
Я вздрогнул и скосил глаза. Стив. Сидит рядом, видимо тоже прикованный.  
– Ебанутый, – прошептал я в ответ, – нас же следом…  
– Но какой кадр…  
Мычащему мужичку тем временем пытались перехватить руку жгутом. Жгут соскальзывал.  
– В кипящее масло окуните, – шумно отхлебывая из чашки, посоветовал китаец.  
Один из громил оторвался от своего занятия и виновато развел руками:  
– Кончилось, мистер Ляо. Вчера тетя Кван баклажаны жарила.  
– Остолопы, – проворчал китаец. – Сегодня-то чем ужинать будем? Утром надо было съездить.  
Меня замутило.  
Жгут наконец наложили, скулящего мужичка поднесли к мистеру Ляо и содрали изоленту. Скулеж стал громче.  
– Вот что, мистер Тянь Шимин. Через две недели ты принесешь тетушке Кван пять тысяч, еще через две недели десять. И будешь свободен.  
– Мистер Ляо, мистер Ляо, – дрожа и всхлипывая, выдавил мужичок, – где я возьму, нету…  
Мистер Ляо занес руку, словно хотел похлопать его по плечу, но остановился и вместо этого подтянул шубу.  
– Ну у тебя же две дочки в Сянфане…  
Мужичок перестал трястись и замер, распахнув глаза. Его, казалось, парализовало.  
– Унесите, – махнул рукой мистер Ляо, – и присмотрите, чтоб не сдох. К врачу какому-нибудь его отвезите. Есть еще кто? Нет? Ну, отлично. – Он бросил взгляд на Гвоздя, а потом в нашу сторону.  
Я едва не обоссался…

По знаку мистера Ляо крюк с Гвоздем опустили, изоленту сорвали.  
– Мистер Шейн О'Нил. Ай-ай-ай. Ты же должен быть на полпути в Перт, – мистер Ляо сокрушенно покачал головой. – А я нахожу тебя в стриптиз-клубе мистера Алекса. Как так? Что тебе тетушка Кван велела?  
– Два килограмма, – просипел Гвоздь.  
– Верно, отвезти два килограмма товара в Перт. И где они?  
– Г-гвоздь…  
– Да, я знаю, что тебя так зовут. Не тяни время, ты же видел, что происходит, когда у меня кончается терпение.  
– Не надо к врачу...  
– Конечно не надо. Где товар?  
– Два килограмма.  
– Верно. Два килограмма. Где?  
– Гвоздь.  
Мистер Ляо вздохнул:  
– Придется резать.  
– Стойте!  
Блядь, Стив!  
Я почувствовал, как стремительно седеют мои волосы.  
– Заткнись немедленно, – прошипел я, но он предпочел меня не услышать.  
– У него шок, он говорить не может. А товар ваш взорвался. Вместе с машиной. У меня доказательства есть! – скороговоркой выпалил Стив.  
Мистер Ляо повернулся к помощнику и поднял редкие брови.  
– Взяли вместе с мистером О'Нилом, – доложил тот. – Девушки – танцовщицы. Длинный-тощий – фотограф местной газеты. Трансвестита не знаю.  
Трансвестит? Кто тут трансвестит? Во мне проснулась национальная гордость за братьев-кельтов, на время вытеснив страх.  
– Это традиционная шотландская мужская одежда, идиот! – заревел я.  
Помощник поправил очки и презрительно скривился:  
– Идиоты сидят прикованные у стены, а я просто вырос вне европейской культурной традиции.  
Хрюкнув, Мистер Ляо поднял руку, приказывая замолчать.  
– Говори, – просипел он, тыкая пальцем в Стива. – Только не так быстро.

– И ты хочешь, чтобы я в это поверил? – спросил мистер Ляо, когда Стив закончил свой рассказ. – Но смешно, смешно, – с каменным лицом покачал он головой и махнул помощнику: – Ладно, начинаем с пальцев, посмотрим, что расскажет.  
Один из здоровяков вытащил из-за пояса пульт и нажал на кнопку – Гвоздя потащило к разделочному столу. Когда он завис у столешницы, его правую руку освободили из наручников и прижали к поверхности. Второй здоровяк достал топорик.  
– Стойте! – снова закричал Стив. – Проверьте мои слова!  
Мистер Ляо опять глубоко вздохнул и утомленно кивнул своему помощнику. Тот снова достал айпад и принялся быстро набирать что-то на экране. Мистер Ляо тем временем недовольно посмотрел на здоровяков.  
– Ну что остановились? Одно другому не мешает.  
Глаза Гвоздя распахнулись так, что стало видно желтовато-красные края белков.  
– Ненадокврачуненадокврачуненадо…  
Хрясь! Мизинец, описав дугу, упал на кафель.  
– … кврачуууу-еее-ааа-ооо-аааа-уууу!!!  
Снова – хрясь! Безымянный палец улетел чуть дальше. В вопле Гвоздя слов стало не разобрать – все слилось в сплошной вой.  
– Где товар?  
– …ва …илораммаааааа…  
– Кто взял товар?  
– … оооздь…  
Средний палец здоровяк придержал – стянул перстень со знаком доллара, прежде чем бросить на пол.  
– …энааадооо к рачууууу…  
Айпад булькнул сигналом скайпа. Помощник быстро пробежал сообщение глазами и зашептал что-то мистеру Ляо на ухо. Дослушав, тот махнул здоровякам, чтобы остановились.  
– Ну и что с тобой делать? – уныло спросил мистер Ляо у Гвоздя.  
– Два килограммааа… – всхлипнул тот.  
– Все верно, плакали два килограмма тети Кван. Отдавать кто будет?  
– Гвоооздь…  
– Это тоже верно. Только семьи у тебя нет, денег нет. Придется на органы разбирать.  
Гвоздь задергался, словно червяк на крючке.  
– Не надо к врачуууу…  
– А что делать? – развел руками мистер Ляо.

Я сумел оценить наше положение, только когда нас оставили одних. До этого я мог только смотреть и слушать – мысли парализовало.  
Нас приковали вдоль стены – Габи, Зену, Стива и меня. В холодильнике на скотобойне. И собирались разобрать на органы.  
Разобрать.  
На органы.  
Какая-то часть меня все еще надеялась, что все происходящее – кошмарный сон. В отличие от Стива я не был уверен в своем бессмертии.  
Стив. Я вздрогнул и повернулся к нему.  
– Стив, нас продадут на органы, – мне с трудом удалось выговорить слова: зубы стучали то ли от ужаса, то ли от холода.  
– Мы будем лежать в пластиковых баночках рядом и может быть продлим жизнь какому-нибудь финансовому воротиле. Как думаешь, если мое сердце пересадят кому-нибудь, я ведь стану частью этого человека? Значит ли, если это будет миллиардер, то и кусочку меня перепадет миллиончик? Всегда хотел быть богатым. Ну и о печени моей и почках миллиардер получше меня позаботится, целебные воды, деликатесы и все такое… А вот если мозги будут пересаживать – не повезет кому-то…  
Стив нес чушь. Он смотрел прямо перед собой – на разделочный стол и скалился. А у меня внутри все переворачивалось: пока я боялся за себя, я просто боялся, но когда до меня дошло, что Стива ждет та же участь, страх отступил.  
– Стив, нам надо выбираться отсюда.  
Он наконец-то повернул голову ко мне:  
– Вот сейчас девчонки очнутся, и вместе придумаем как.

Габи пришла в себя первой.  
– Где мы?  
– В холодильнике на скотобойне, – жизнерадостно улыбнулся Стив.  
– А что мы тут делаем?  
– Ждем, когда нас разберут на органы. – Стив кивнул на разделочный стол, под которым валялись кисти рук и пальцы.  
Крик Габи разбудил бы даже мертвого, во всяком случае, теперь и Зена очнулась. Она резко дернулась и тут же замерла, медленно повела головой, осматриваясь.  
– Где мы? – спросила она, морщась от непрекращающегося визга Габи.  
– На скотобойне, ждем, когда нас на органы разберут.  
– Что? Не слышу! – Зена развернулась и пнула Габи. – Не вопи! Мужик ты или не мужик?!  
– Я слабая женщина! Я жить хочу!  
Зена извернулась и пнула Габи уже прицельно – пяткой в пах. Габи съежилась, подтянув колени к груди, визг перешел в тихий скулеж.  
– Яйца есть – значит, мужик! – рявкнула Зена. – Заткнись. – Она обернулась к нам. – Еще раз, где мы и что происходит?  
– В холодильнике на скотобойне, ждем, когда нас на органы разберут, – повторил Стив.  
– Я жить хочу, – снова всхлипнула Габи.  
– Ша! Дай подумать. – Зена нахмурилась, сразу постарев лет на десять – мне подумалось, что она уже попадала в такую ситуацию. – А за что хоть?  
Мы со Стивом переглянулись, по совести, мы были виноваты в том, что и девчонки угодили в холодильник.  
– Рассказывай, - кивнул я Стиву.

– Идиоты. Два идиота. Нет, три. Два идиота и один дебил. Только с вами такое могло случиться. – Зена посмотрела на нас с жалостью. – Ничего, и не из такого дерьма выбирались.  
– Мне хо-о-о-лодно. Как когда меня Джей на лед клал… - захныкала Габи.  
– Не реви!  
– Но холодно… и я вообще ни при чем. Меня за что?  
– Габи! Виноватых искать потом будем.  
– Я жить хочу!  
– Габи…  
– Ну что?  
– Габи, напомни мне, где ты работала до стриптиза? – ласково попросила Зена.  
– В цирке…  
Ответив, Габи застыла с открытым ртом, потом вдруг зашевелила руками за спиной. Послышался щелчок, еще один – и Габи радостно замахала освобожденными руками перед собой.  
– Большие пальцы из суставов выдернуть – всего делов.  
– Не торопись. Дверь проверь.  
Спотыкаясь на затекших ногах, Габи доковыляла до дверей.  
– Там должна кнопка быть или рычаг, чтобы открыть.  
– Нету, – разочарованно всхлипнула Габи через пару минут, обшарив стены у выхода, кажется, она снова собиралась разрыдаться.  
– Стой! Не реви! – остановил ее Стив. – Мне, вроде, сотовый оставили. – Он ткнул подбородком в ряд карманов на шортах.  
Габи мгновенно бросилась к нему.  
– Три ноля, три ноля жми! – хором закричали мы со Стивом.  
– Алекса набирай! – посоветовала Зена.  
Габи трясущимися руками принялась тыкать в кнопки.  
– Сигнала неееет! – ее губы задрожали.  
– Не реветь! Что-нибудь придумаем, – принялся успокаивать ее Стив, без особого результата.  
– Тогда придется сначала всех из наручников освобождать, а потом разберемся. – Игнорируя слезы Габи, Зена огляделась. – Так, что у нас есть? У меня – шпилька.  
Я пошевелил коленом, проверяя пуст ли спорран.  
– У меня нож-отвертка.  
Зена хмыкнула:  
– Жить будем.

Освободившись, мы первым делом сняли Гвоздя с крюка. Бедняга тут же свернулся клубком на полу, прижимая сочащуюся кровью руку к груди, стуча зубами и дрожа всем телом.  
Зена подобрала пальцы с пола и протянула мне.  
– На, спрячь в свою сумку, а то потеряются.  
– Погреть бы его, – протянула Габи, наклоняясь над Гвоздем. – Одежду какую…  
– Где мы тут ее возьмем? – Стив качнул ближайшую к нему тушу. – Надо морозильный аппарат отключать.  
Холодильный блок обнаружился у дальней стены под самым потолком, выше, чем я бы мог достать с пола.  
– Засада… – Зена посмотрела на меня. – Давай, что ли, ты меня подсадишь? Я буду тебе рассказывать, что там, а ты – командовать, что крутить.  
Внешний короб снялся легко.  
– Ну, что ты там видишь? – спросил я, когда мне показалось, что Зена слишком долго рассматривает внутренности.  
– Эм… трубки… много трубок… провода какие-то…  
– Один из проводов надо будет перерезать. – Я передал свой нож Зене наверх и задумался, как бы сформулировать вопрос о расположении деталей так, чтобы она поняла.  
Я не успел его задать.  
– Ай, холодно! – Зена взвизгнула и неловко взмахнула руками.  
Послышался треск.  
Кажется, нас ударило током – я не уверен, я был слишком занят тем, что падал.  
На мое счастье под головой у меня при падении был пах Зены, на Зенино – ее голова пришлась на валяющегося Гвоздя. Гвоздь только сказал:  
– Д-д-два к-к-килограм-ма.  
Из короба повалил черный дым.  
– Ну вот, смерти от холода мы избежали, – философски сказал Стив, присаживаясь рядом с нами.  
– Идиот! Мы задохнемся, – зло пнула его подошедшая Габи.  
Сняв с плеч ноги Зены, я сел.  
– Погоди расстраиваться, тут должна быть вентиляция.  
Мы все вместе посмотрели, куда тянется дым.  
– Я могу вылезти и открыть снаружи! – воскликнула Габи. – Или позвать на помощь!  
Я хлопнул себя по лбу: с этого и надо было начинать. Они-то ладно, но я должен был вспомнить про вытяжку первым делом.  
Габи оживилась:  
– Подсади меня.  
Я поднял ее на плечи.  
– Телефон! – Стив пихнул ей мобильный в руку.

**Десять минут спустя**

Ноги Габи торчали из трубы…  
– Корова! Нахуя тебе такие сиськи! – когда мы поняли, что Габи застряла на повороте, даже спокойная Зена начала впадать в истерику.  
Габи ответила что-то неразборчивое.  
– Попробуй позвонить, дура!  
Помещение все больше и больше наполнялось дымом. В глазах темнело. Сознание уползло незаметно.

**Настоящее время**

– Эмм… – Объяснить пальцы, не вдаваясь в подробности, оказалось сложнее. – Мы были на скотобойне, и с Гвоздем произошел несчастный случай. Пальцы мы хотели в больницу отвезти, чтобы пришить. Но потом загорелся холодильник и стало не до этого.  
Лесли сел на койку рядом со мной и подлил мне кофе.  
– Заметь, Морриси, я даже не спрашиваю, что вы делали на скотобойне. Трава откуда и ангельская пыль?  
– Не помню. Вот честно. Пожар, дым – все темно.  
Усатый сержант сел по другую сторону от меня и поставил рядом с пальцами два стальных цилиндрика. На каждом была маркировка «1 кг».  
– А это тебе ни о чем не говорит?  
Я уставился на гири. В паху заныло.  
– Кажется, что-то припоминаю…

**Четырнадцать часов назад**

– Терять сознание два раза за день – это как-то слишком даже для меня. – Стив лениво сорвал травинку и сунул в рот.  
Я согласно кашлянул – на большее меня не хватило. К счастью, из трубы Габи удалось дозвониться Алексу. А тот оказался на ферме неподалеку.  
Жизнь вокруг – прекрасна. Мы со Стивом лежим на травке. В желудке болтается стакан водки (Алекс влил в каждого из нас). Над головой – синее небо, солнце приятно припекает. Зена щупает сиськи Габи, проверяя, не пострадали ли они в трубе. Гвоздь, накрытый тремя одеялами, тихо шепчет: «Не надо к врачу». Актер Мэттью из Сиднея трахает овцу, овца жует клевер. Питер Смирнофф – хозяин фермы – снимает овцу и актера на камеру; сын Питера, Лео держит отражатели. Алекс Радзиунас сидит в режиссерском кресле и отдает команды:  
– Запусти ей пальцы в шерсть! Вот так, теперь погладь соски, потяни. Помни, ты ее любишь, она для тебя самая прекрасная женщина на свете. Питер, давай пальцы крупным планом, а потом глаза сразу, да не его, ее! Реснички покажи, как дрожат. А теперь хуй. Мэттью, чуть в сторону сдвинься, чтобы было видно. Мэттью, больше страсти в движениях! По ногам погладь. Ну как ты гладишь? Не верю! Ты актер или нет? Где твои чувства?  
– Алекс, ну не могу я третий час с такой же страстью трахаться. Ты выжимаешь из меня все соки! – пожаловался Мэттью.  
– Таак, стоп! – Алекс остановил съемку. – Лео, сгоняй на кухню, там пакетик с китайскими травками. Принеси сюда.  
Лео побежал через лужайку к фермерскому дому, Алекс направился к нам.  
– Как вы себя чувствуете, милые дамы?  
– Ужасно, Алекс, ужасно, – тут же прижалась к нему Габи. – Это были самые страшные часы в моей жизни. Ты должен их наказать, они хотели меня убить.  
Алекс ласково погладил ее по голове.  
– Как только узнаю, кто за этим стоит, милая, как только узнаю.  
– Они торгуют героином, Алекс, – многозначительно сказала Зена, мне показалось, за этими словами скрывается нечто большее.  
– Потому и говорю: как только узнаю, кто за этим стоит. – Светлые глаза Алекса сверкнули сталью.  
– Два килограмма, два килограмма, два килограмма, – переключился Гвоздь.  
Алекс покачал головой.  
– Два килограмма – капля в море.  
– Два килограмма, два килограмма, два килограмма, – Гвоздь заговорил быстрее и громче. – Два килограмма, два килограмма, два килограмма. – Он вытащил руку из-под одеяла.  
Мы проследили, куда показывает его палец…  
На пакет из аптеки, который тащил Ларри.  
– Тетя Кван, говорите? – задумчиво проговорил Алекс. – Ах ты, старая карга! – Его брови сошлись на переносице. – Petya, Lyonya, dosnimaem potom. Berem stvoly I po konyam.

Аптека тетушки Ки располагалась на центральной площади Дигби. Сам я там не был и не собирался, но Гвоздь отказывался ехать без нас со Стивом. На ферме оставили только Габи.  
В маленькой передней комнатушке было тесновато, пахло травами и чем-то дохлым. Над дверью покачивалась «музыка ветра». Алекс с тетушкой Ки – или Кван, не знаю, как вернее – скрылся за дверью, ведущей внутрь дома.  
– Два килограмма, два килограмма, два килограмма, – Гвоздь тихо бился лбом о шкафчик с аптекарской утварью.  
Зена играла с гирьками и весами. Стив тыкал пальцами в дырочки на статуе для акупунктуры. За окном играл оркестр, мэр улыбался с трибуны. Народ медленно собирался на день города.  
– О чем они там разговаривают? – спросил я у Зены.  
– О том, что героин – зло. Алекс не пускает торговать на свою территорию. Прирежут этих китаез, и дело с концом, – по ее тону было понятно, что она тоже не одобряет наркоторговлю.  
– Алекс не боится разборки при свидетелях устраивать?  
Она пожала плечами.  
– Тихо все будет, не волнуйся. А если что – мэр первый клиент Алекса на порнуху. Сегодня как раз по его заказу съемки были. Ты сам – держи язык за зубами.  
– Уху. – Я снова уставился в окно.  
Мэр принялся поджигать разложенные на площади костры: лет двести назад первопоселенцы потерпели в местной бухте кораблекрушение и спаслись благодаря увиденному на берегу огню.  
– Два килограмма, два килограмма, два килограмма. – Гвоздь особенно сильно стукнул лбом по шкафу и тот вдруг отъехал, открывая нашему взгляду новую комнату. Гвоздь по инерции ввалился внутрь.  
Я присвистнул – пачки травы лежали штабелями.  
– Это все марихуана? – Стив встал рядом со мной.  
Зена взяла один из пакетов.  
– Этот похож на травку для потенции, которую Алекс для актеров берет.  
– Зло! – вдруг громко и четко сказал Гвоздь. – Зло!  
Он нагнулся и поднял с пола большую связку.  
– Зло! – Он ломанулся наружу, едва не свалив нас троих по дороге.  
Не знаю, как Зена со Стивом, но я растерялся, а Гвоздь тем временем выскочил на улицу, добежал до ближайшего костра, бросил траву в него и тут же вернулся за новой порцией. Народ на улице заулюлюкал, видимо, решив, что Гвоздь просто хочет, чтобы горело сильнее, а может, кто-то уже унюхал, что именно горит. Несколько человек кинулись ему помогать.  
Мы втроем прижались к стенке.  
– Может того, предупредить их? – предложил Стив.  
Зена с сомнением покачала головой:  
– Мне кажется, они понимают, что делают.  
– А афродизиак?  
– Его, вроде, заваривать надо. Может, он так не подействует?  
Пока мы рассуждали, тайная комната опустела – только Гвоздь остался биться головой об стену. Вечер выдался безветренный, и маленькую площадь, со всех сторон окруженную домами, уже заволокло дымом.  
Смеркалось…  
– Я бы на это не рассчитывал, – я кивнул на окно: мэр уже страстно обнимал саксофонистку из оркестра, остальные горожане от него не отставали.  
Снаружи к окну прижалась объемная женская задница, облапанная крепкими загорелыми ладонями. Рыжий кудрявый затылок стукнулся о стекло.  
– А хороший афродизиак тетушка Ки делала, – задумчиво произнесла Зена. – Мэтт по четыре часа без перерыва мог трахаться на одной дозе.  
Мы подошли к окну, пытаясь разглядеть из-за скользящей спины, что творится на площади. Выходить наружу было страшно.  
Трахались все – я с ужасом подумал, что тут могли быть и дети, к счастью, в поле зрения не попалось ни одного. Зато было предостаточно других горожан. Булочник Смит, единственный гомофоб Дигби, дергался под парикмахером Аштаном. Мисс Левин тискала сиськи мисс Хигарти, которой, по рассказам Стива, не могла признаться в любви третий год. Мой начальник, Дуг, вставлял, если меня не обманывало зрение, в задницу своей жене.  
– Сделайте меня это развидеть, – простонал я.  
– Боже, если ты где-то рядом, пошли мне камеру, – попросил Стив, подняв глаза к потолку.  
Зена дала нам подзатыльники.  
– Господи, вы будто порнуху не смотрели. Давайте лучше проверим, чего там Гвоздь бьется.

Гвоздь колотил лбом в одно и то же место в стене. Звук выходил глухим, словно бы за тем местом была пустота. Я постучал кулаком рядом – действительно. Обернулся к Зене со Стивом.  
– Не видели ничего вроде молотка?  
– Сейчас! – Зена метнулась в наружную комнату и через секунду вернулась с двумя килограммовыми гирьками.  
Гвоздя Стив осторожно отодвинул в сторону. Трех ударов хватило, чтобы в стене оказалась дыра.  
– На-ка, – Зена отдала мне свою гирьку, и я, не долго думая, сунул обе в спорран – крепкий кожаный ремень выдержал.  
Из дыры Зена вытащила четыре пакета с белым порошком.  
– Два килограмма! – радостно закричал Гвоздь, вырываясь из рук Стива и хватая нашу находку.  
– Стой, дурак!  
– Куда?!  
Но Гвоздя уже было не остановить – он рванул со всех ног наружу, сшибив по пути вышедшего из дальней комнаты Алекса.  
– Держи его! – крикнули мы хором.

**Десять минут спустя**

Мы бежали по задымленным улицам: впереди Гвоздь с пакетами, за ним Алекс и Лео, потом Стив, потом задыхающийся Питер (возраст давал о себе знать) и самым последним, прихрамывая – я (мне здорово досталось гирями между ног, стоило сделать первый шаг, как-то не учел я особенностей ношения споррана).  
У церкви Гвоздя удалось загнать в тупик – к тому времени вперед вырвались я и Стив – но он, даже не притормозив, взлетел по ступеням в распахнутые двери и тут же нырнул вбок – на лестницу колокольни, захлопнув за собой дверь.  
– Ушел! – сплюнул Стив, разглядывая крепкие дубовые доски.  
Я устало опустился на пол.  
– Куда он денется с колокольни?  
– И то верно. – Стив сел рядом со мной.  
Снаружи донеслись крики.  
– Suka!  
– Dva kilogramma na veter!  
– Lyonya ne dyshi!  
Мы переглянулись.  
– Здесь посидим? – предложил я.  
Стив кивнул:  
– Что-то устал я за сегодня. Только ты это… трахаться не хочешь?  
Яйца все еще болели.  
– Я пас.  
– Тогда, может, мне отдрочишь? – Стив зевнул. – Что-то стоит у меня…  
Я сунул руку в его шорты и принялся медленно гладить член.  
– Да, вот так. – Стив положил мне голову на плечо.  
С рукой на его члене я и уснул.

  
**Настоящее время**

Я почесал в затылке. Посмотрел на Лесли, потом на сержанта – они внимательно ждали, что я скажу. Врать не хотелось, но совет Зены помалкивать я помнил слишком хорошо.  
– Кажется, на день города решили устроить показательное сожжение травы. Увлеклись, – сказал я неуверенно.  
– Откуда трава?  
– Эээ… – Я прикинул, насколько безопасно рассказать о тетушке Ки. – Из китайской аптеки.  
Лесли укоризненно посмотрел на меня.  
– Морриси, хватит врать. Стив – ладно, но ты-то честный парень.  
– Можете сами проверить, – я перекрестился, – аптека тетушки Ки направо от ратуши.  
– Мы проверим, – сержант хлопнул меня по плечу и поднялся.  
– Мы проверим, – повторил за ним Лесли. – А ты, Морриси, пока посидишь тут. А это, – он подобрал пальцы и гирьки, – пойдет в вещественные доказательства.  
– Да без проблем. – Я завалился на койку. – Удачи с опросом свидетелей!

**Эпилог**

Дигби еще долгое время приходил в себя. Сначала прокатилась волна разводов, потом – волна свадеб (Стив прилично заработал). Через девять месяцев случился бэби-бум.  
Обласканный Габи и Зеной, Гвоздь постепенно поправился, но то ли он изначально не отличался большим умом, то ли шок не прошел бесследно – красноречивее он не стал. Алекс пристроил его работать к себе актером.  
Незаметно для города случилась небольшая русско-китайская война, закончившаяся победой Алекса – мы узнали о ней от Зены. Из очевидного результата – в Дигби не осталось ни одной китайской прачечной или аптеки. Их сменили польские заведения.  
Любимый фотоаппарат Стива пропал вместе с серией фотографий в килте. На свалку мы больше не поперлись. Стив увлекся ню…


End file.
